bleach
by aquarianite18
Summary: well its a mix between the same and new, so like any great fan fic fan. read it and enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

"hmm Yasashii explain to me how long are we to remain in the human world? Hasn't it been like two months already?"

"Kei stop complaining." His replica only with short shaggy black hair with long bangs and the same colored eyes.

Kei looked at his twin and scoffed, "and I'm being lectured by my little twin brother Kai, wow I really am bored beyond belief."

Kai laughed: do I know you or what?

Both had the vice captain badge strapped to their left arm and were wearing ripped sleeved (and overall ripped from places) shinigami uniform with black sleeveless hoody on top. Kai had a white bracelet with the face of a fox dangling from his right wrist, and a white flacon feather hung by a piercing from his right ear, and Kei had a black one with a fox face, dangling from his left wrist and an elongated black curved piercing, with a small thing chain, chained to a small black hooped piercing, on his left ear.

A small girl was walking back and forth, with dark red maroon hair which went down to her back and her bangs pushed firmly in front of her face, (with some portion of it falling over the right side of her face like shiba kuukaku, you could say that part of their hairstyle resembled only Yasashii's was short) under the long black sash she wore tightly around her head like a bandana, it reached down to her feet from the back, now swaying slightly as she walked. Her silver slant eyes peeked up form under the hair and gazed on silently. She like the other two had a ripped sleeved shinigami uniform with the shirt shortened and wearing a dark net shirt underneath. On top of it all she wore the standard captain's haori, which had a black sash tied around it which held a long black rectangular figure that was held at the girl's back.

Kei: Rukia's reiatsu amped down quite a lot. Right?

Kai: and our friend Ichigo's all of a sudden amped up a lot. Right?

Yasashii: which can only mean one thing.

Kai: so?

Kei: milady whenever you're ready~

Yasashii: let's go. *to herself*: Rukia you idiot.

Kei: getting in a gigai is a lot harder than getting outta it.

Kai: aren't we gonna tell Rukia that we know she's here? And what's she done?

Yasashii: no. that's not what we're here for remember? And besides I don't want her to get into trouble. I'm sure, knowing Rukia; she did it for a real good reason. And it was the only way.

The three got in their gigais as the sun peeked out from behind some buildings. Yasashii in the school uniform with a black hoody covering her head and the whole upper part of her face. her red maroon side bangs falling out and about her.

Kai and Kei looked exactly the same, nothing different about them.

Tora: then shall we go?

Daisuke: of course.

Yuuri: heh.


	2. chapter 1 bleach

Chapter: 1

Morning came and Ichigo helped Rukia sneak out as he made his way downstairs.

Ichigo: you sure you don't want some? Yuzu's cooking is good you know.

Rukia: I'll be fine, I had some food earlier don't worry.

Ichigo: well~ okay then. See you at school.

Rukia: yeah.

_This is bad. I definitely felt __**their **__reiatsu and I felt theirs then they definitely felt mine. Yasashii..._

Rukia couldn't help but smile, despite the risen problem, as she thought of her kind friend. Her smiling face flashed in front of her eyes.

Rukia: Yasashii huh. I really don't want to get into trouble with her. It will definitely create problems for her and she's already such a tornado of chaos with her free spiritedness. And her brothers as well... I wonder what could've happened for them to be here...

As Rukia walked to school she thought about telling Ichigo about them when the time came. If it was those three then, they would definitely help her out. The two brothers had always followed and stood by their little sister in her hazardous and rule defying personality. One would be surprised to hear that she was the captain of the fourteenth division and the head of her clan. The "Daiguren" clan.

At school during self study:

Rukia took Ichigo aside and confirmed his feeling from last night.

Ichigo: so I was right...why did you deny it last night?

Rukia: I apologize for that, I panicked...I wasn't expecting something like this...but knowing its **them** I can feel more at ease and tell you.

Ichigo: why?

Rukia: because Captain Yasashii and her two lieutenants, Kai and Kei, her older twin brothers have always been free spirited and don't bother with things that others would be bothered by. Actually her whole squad has taken on their personality. And are the most care free shinigamis you ever saw. But they are strong, fierce and loyal to the point that it will scare you. They are a close knitted squad and their bonds are strong, which helps them in their work as a team. They are the best in that field and are famous for those qualities since no one else has ever shown anything like them. The fourteenth division, led by Captain Yasashii, also the head of her clan; the Daiguren clan.

Ichigo: heh. That's a lot for a little girl.

Rukia: she is one of the two youngest captains of this century. While captain Hitsugaya-dono is the serious type, Yasashii is the exact opposite.

Rukia's face had softened as she spoke of her friend: so kind and gentle, it melts your heart, cute and sincere, funny and always a comfort to have around even when you want to be alone. She has such insight and always so optimistic. She's also wild and crazy at some points. She never acts like a captain with that aura that all others hold as is their right. Blunt and honest and so defying is her nature. She will do anything to put things right even if it costs her life. Even as a clan leader, she never gives of the impression that she is superior to you but equal. She hates it when someone addresses her formally, and pushes us to call her by just her name.

Ichigo was smiling himself by now; the look on Rukia's face had become so happy. He had never seen that expression before.

Ichigo: she sounds like an amazing person.

Rukia: yeah, she is.

Ichigo: so there are four noble houses, yours' being one of them and Yasashii's.

Rukia: but Yasashii isn't full shinigami. She is half Daiguren. Her father side is that, somewhere along the line one of the previous leaders of the clan married a female shinigami, so it ended up like that.

Ichigo: hold up if they aren't shinigamis then what are they?

Rukia took a breath and explained: powerful masters of their elements but mostly known well for their dark demon magic, and having created demons by joining different spells and incantations. Every element and any other thing, they have created demons that they summon and control at their will. But their most powerful element in the clan has always been the wind, which has been inherited by successor after successor alongside their trade mark silver eyes that have been rumored to be capable of piercing through your soul.

Ichigo: *whistle* that's amazing.

Rukia: her lieutenants though, only the squad, the captains and other lieutenants know of them. I've seen them but they always have their heads and faces covered by the hoods that they wear. They are her older twin brothers. She was granted permission by the captain commander to have them both by her side. And in the family they are her guards.

Ichigo was silent for a while as he and Rukia looked up at the passing clouds. So much did he have to let sink in, it looked like things might take a change from here on. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt a sense of foreboding.

Ichigo: what else is there to know about Seretei exactly?

Rukia: a lot of things that you still don't know and hopefully won't have to be pulled into anything else.

Ichigo: and the Daiguren clan?

Rukia: hmmm-!

They both turned around to see Tora, Daisuke and Yuuri stepping out on the roof. The siblings saw the both of them and waved as the rest of their friends followed them.

Keigo yelled: AAH~~~! Rukia-chan! What're you doing alone here with Ichigo?! Ichigo?!

Ichigo: shut it idiot, its peaceful out here. We were just talking and ended up coming here.

Mizuiro: sorry for taking away your peacefulness.

Ichigo chuckled: like hell you are right.

Orihime: Kuchiki san what are you eating?

Rukia: oh just this fruit salad. It's really delicious. Kurosaki kun's little sister made it for him but he dumped it on me to finish it.

Yuuri sitting beside him: what gives Ichi? You don't like it?

Ichigo: nah, I'm just full and well this idiot hadn't brought any with her.

Daisuke: awww...

Tora: that'll make the girls fall head over heels for ya.

The brothers laughed as Ichigo pulled his tongue out at them.

Ichigo: screw off idiots.

Tatsuki: you sure that's the smartest thing to do around their sister? You know pretty damn well just how close knitted these guys are.

Sado: yeah.

Yuuri: now now...I wouldn't hurt Ichi. Where would the fun go if I did?

Ichigo: thanks that just warms my heart up knowing how you feel small fry~!

He lunged and put her in a head lock as she yelled laughing, struggling as Ichigo ruffled her head and the others hooted and roared. Rukia watched smiling. Something about these three siblings was so similar to Yasashii and her brothers.

...

At night three figures swiftly zoomed from one spot to another and reached a deserted area outside of Karakura town. Yasashii and her brothers stopped in the air as they saw about twelve hollows standing in a circle around a blue green glowing hexagon dome. It wasn't that huge but the reiatsu coming from it was. Huge and strong enough to attract hollows and have them try their hardest and getting whatever it was. But it was protecting itself against them.

Yasashii: well well well well~ look at what we have here~!

Kai: so this is what commander-general wanted us to get.

Kei: well this and the other thing. Who knew our old man had hid the Daiguren stone and scroll here.

Yasashii: well Kei-nii~ you won't have to complain anymore as this is the mission. All we have to do is get both these out without causing much disturbance. With that we're scot free and home sweet home.

Kei: hallelujah~

One of the hollows looked up and yelled: SHINIGAMI!

The others looked up.

Kai saluted: oh~? I thought we were hiding ourselves pretty well~

Kei: yeah! We were trying our utmost best to release as much threatening reiatsu in their direction...it's a wonder how we were found out.

Kai laughed: I blame the captain.

Yasashii: eh?!

Kei: true. After all a lieutenants'' reiatsu is nowhere near intimidating enough as a captain's after all.

Kai: keeping that mind...

Kei" seeing that it's your fault...

Both pulled and pushed their sister forcefully towards the hollows.

Both brothers: YASASHII TAKE CARE OF THEM WILL YA? WE'LL TRY AND GET THE STONE OUT!

Yasashii: EEEEEEH?!

The hollows roared and lunged at the incoming shinigami.

Yasashii slightly blue: oi oi choto mate o... (Wait a minute now).

But the worried cringe turned into a smile as she stopped the first hollow with a finger. Standing tip toe at the surprised creature's mouth, she twisted her arm back, taking hold of the black long rectangle behind her.

Yasashii: guess there's nothing much I can do about it but finish'em off hunh? Soyokaze...

She opened the strap and it spun into her hand as she banged it into the hollow's face, it yelled as it dropped back into the ground with a resounding crash. The rectangular figure was a fan with twelve sections.

A hollow spoke: what the hell is that?!

Yasashii: my beloved zanapaktou...Soyokaze (gentle breeze)...it's natural to be surprised since it looks nothing like a sword...since I don't like them. I don't like driving my blade into something and cause bloodshed. I'm a really gentle shinigami you see.

Kai and his brother smiled as they heard her.

Kei: that's true. Don't think we've seen anyone like that right?

Kai: right.

Hollows laughed: you'll get killed thinking so naively!

Yasashii: heee~? Is that right? Well then what ever should I do then I wonder?

To her brothers: Kai! Kei! Get to work.

The brothers: yes ma'am!

They sped towards the stone.

Yasashii: now then.

She spread her open her tessen and circled it about her. The hollows plunged at her all at once.

Yasashii: Korera no ochiba o fukitobasu (blow away these fallen leaves)...Soyokaze!

She swung her zanapaktou and a huge rush of wind swirled about the hollows and slashed quite a few, who dropped to the ground yelling in pain as they disappeared. The rest, injured looked up and saw the white paper of the fan had turned into silver gleaming blades with characters written on them.

Yasashii smiled: this is my zanpaktou's shikai state. You like it?

Kai and Kei reached the stone and looked about it.

Kei: phew...it sure is releasing a lot of reiatsu for a piece of rock.

Kai agreed: no kidding. It's slowly getting irritating by just being near it.

The brothers tried lifting the stone, but it didn't budge. Although its light did seem to dim a little.

Kei: well I guess we in the end really do gotta do it that way.

Kai: haaaa~ and I was hoping for the easy way out.

Both brothers touched their bracelets and yelled out.

Kai: Akarui ten no hikariwoateru! Shiroi kiba! (SHINE BRIGHT THE HEAVEN'S LIGHT! WHITE FANG)

Kei: Jigoku no yami o tobidasu! Kuroi kiba (BURST FORHTH THE HELL'S DARKNESS! BLACK FANG!)

Both bracelets turned into staffs with a long dagger at the end, a hoop on the other end with nine rims hooped into it with a fox face silhouette in the middle. Kai rammed his white staff into one end as Kei rammed his black one on the other end. Both sent their and their Zanpaktous reiatsu into the stone. The stone began to tremble as it felt their reiatsu and started to move.

Kai: ah it's working.

Kei: well that's a relief.

Some of the hollows had noticed the brothers and went for them.

Kei: uh-oh.

Kai: uh sis?

Yasashii: mai... (Dance). Kaze no eien no yubi (Eternal grace of the wind).

Small silver white butterflies rushed towards those hollows and cut them from everywhere as they revolved about them. the hollows one by one disappeared.

Yasashii twisted the zanpaktou, beding forward she held it above herself: soshoryu (rising twin dragons).

She spun the tessen down and two giant dragons with their jaws wide open, roaring, slithered and gulped some other hollows and rose high in the air, swirled about twice then finally crashed into one another.

Kai: just a little more sis and we're done here.

The brothers were feeling a little wearied as their reiatsu got sucked by the stone.

Kei: geesh this is annoying. I seriously can't imagine why anyone would wanna create something like this.

Kai: that makes both of us.

Yasashii: hang in there guys!

She waved her tessen again and a finally the last of the hollows disappeared. She flipped back and landed on the rock.

Kai: ?

Kei: captain?

!

Kai: oh no...

Kei: come one now sis. Not with us still holding to it.

Yasashii: _Anata no tsukaite" to shite no watashi no kenri o motsu..._ (_WITH MY RIGHT AS YOUR WEILDER...)_

_Watashi wa `anata no kaze no kemono o y__ō__ky__ū_

_(I REQUEST YOU, WARRIOR OF THE WIND)_

Kai: Anata no pAtonA to shite no watashi no kenri o motsu'... (_WITH MY RIGHT AS YOUR PARTNER...) __ore wa anata ni hikari no kemono o yokyu_

_(I REQUEST YOU, BEAST OF THE LIGHT)_

_Kei:_Anata no pAtonA to shite no watashi no kenri o motsu'... _ (__WITH MY RIGHT AS YOUR PARTNER)_

_ore wa anata ni Yami no kemono o yokyu..._

_(I REQUEST YOU, BEAST OF THE DARKNESS)_

Yasashiis' reiatsu glowed a bright silver white, Kai's was a bright white with a tinge of pale yellow in it and Kei's was a black with a tinge of red in it.

All three: _anata no chikara de watashi o shien suru (__aid me with your power)...__watashi wa watshi no mokuteki o hatasu tedaskue __(aid me fulfill my purpose)... __josho shi, jibun jishin o akirak ni siru__! Rise and reveal yourself!)_

Three characters appeared beneath all three and a huge pressure flew from within.

Kai: ku...

Kei: che...

Yasashii: damn arrogant show offs... every time...

A person cloaked in a transparent night sky blue, appeared before Yasashii, arms crossed and wearing a falcon face mask before Kai stood a woman in a white robe with pale yellow ribbons and sashes wrapped and bound about her, she was wearing a cat face mask. Finally in front of Kei stood a child in black with red lose drapes hung around his neck and shoulders. He had a wolf face mask.

The three asked: Soshite watashitachiha yorokobi o karinai mono ni?' (and to what do we owe the pleasure?)

Yasashii: don't you freakin act as if you didn't hear our call. Know your place demons...

The three turned toward Yasashii, her eyes had turned hard and pale. Looking threatening and dangerous under the added shadow of her bangs and bandana. This was the look when she was dead serious. And those who knew her well enough knew not to mess with her when she looked liked that.

The white spirit answered: Hijō ni yoku... Shikashi, watashitachi no shiharai o wasurete wa ikenai... Wakai aijin...

(Very well... but do not forget our payment... young mistress).

Yasashii looked at her: Dare ga anata ga ni hanashite iru to omoimasu ka? ' (who do you think you're talking to?) you'll get what you earn and deserve, taking that you do earn it.

The three spirits glowed bright and swiftly flew in the air. Their clothes peeled off of them as they reached a good height. And in their place soared a starry night colored falcon, a snow white tiger and a hellish wolf. The three circled each other and created a cyclone, slowly and gradually they made their way back onto the stone and a huge explosion shook the whole area. The mist settled and the three siblings saw that the spirits were holding up the stone in a hexagon capsule created by their reiatsu.

The falcon spirit handed the capsule to the brothers: Watashitachiha" ima horidashimono no anata no owari o mamoru... Anata no kōru o kiite, anata no mokuteki o jōju. (we heard your call and fulfilled your purpose...now uphold your end of the bargain)

Yasashii rubbed her neck: yare yare... Watashi wa anata ga sore o mite iwanakatta? (didn't I tell you to watch it?) Anata ga ni hanashite iru dare ga wasurete shimatta? (have you forgotten who you're talking to?) Baka akuma wa... Anata... Ni watashi no chikai wa, anata ga wasurete shimatta? (idiot demons...my vow to you...have you forgotten?)

The demons looked at each other, and Yasashii's hard gaze softened as she smiled.

Yasashii: Anata ga shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen...(you don't have to worry). Koko de... Koko ni watashi o tasukeru tame no o shiharai ga ari, watashi wa kansha shite imasu. (here...here is your payment for helping me out, I'm grateful)

A huge orb had appeared in her right hand. It was ll the reiatsu from the hollows... purified by her and her zanpaktou's reiatsu. It was what powered the demons of their clans.

The black demon took it and hid it in his robes. Both he and the white demon bowed as the blue demon scoffed.

Scoffing: Daiguren gaki... (Daiguren brat...)

But even he had softened, judging by the tone. He bowed low and the three spirits disappeared.

Yasashii: Watashi mo shōrai-teki ni anata o tayori ni suru kotodeshou... (i'll be counting on you in the future as well) irith, yulei, haruken...

Their voices echoed for the last time as they finally vanished: Mochiron, itte kudasai (of course, please do).

Kai: well well, guess we have one of the items we needed.

Kei: Yasashii, you know you're the first one apart from dad, to whom these demons even dare to show an attitude and get away with it.

Yasashii: haaa~ it's not exactly a pleasure, but it is fun to quarrel with them. it's got a nice feeling to it.

Kai and Kei chuckled lovingly: that's our little sister for ya. Let's go back?

Yasashii: ...yeah.

Back in Ichigo's room:

Rukia and Ichigo had felt the huge reiatsu ffrom the demons and had been too shocked to react to it,

Ichigo: o-oi...the hell was that?

Rukia: it seems that Yasashii taichou was at work. I recognize the reiatsu from one of the demon spirits.

Ichigo: and the reiatsu before that.

Rukia: yes. One was taichou and the other two were that of her brothers and lieutenants.

Ichigo: that was really something. What do you think they were doing?

Rukia: I don't know. Taichou has been gone from Seretei for a while on some mission. No one had heard from her in months.

Ichigo: hunh... I really feel like meeting them.

He went back to his book; Rukia looked at him while thinking of her friends.

_Yasashii taichou, Kai, Kei...what are the three of you doing here?_


End file.
